The other side of me
by Jayneak47
Summary: This is my first fanfic so review!/ Jane decides to show the other side of herself to someone in particular but why the person that she's hated when she found out about their existence and what they could do? And why does this stinky wolf care about her?
1. Pure idiocy

**This is my first fanfic so don't go easy on me with your reviews.**

**None of the characters belong to me.**

My temper is coming to light more and more after finding out that I can't use my powers on Bella. The bitch, obsessing over a vampire that she hardly knows the mind reader doesn't even care. After going to the Cullen's I almost cursed off my brother. He had to restrain me from destroying the whole castle.

Everybody knows how much I hate them, especially the mind reader. So when Aro asked me this question he should have known how I would respond.

"You want me to stay with the Cullen's! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"I was pacing right in front of Alec, to my surprise, was saying nothing. I was on the other hand protesting against it even though I knew I would still have to go. I ended up losing my mind.

"You know what Aro, the shit you make me do is really…"but Alec covered my mouth before I could finish. Aro looked absolutely appalled at me.

"Excuse my sister Aro. She's a little apprehensive about staying with the Cullen's, especially since you won't allow me to accompany her."

"For good reason too, I want to see how well Jane can handle herself on her own. Jane you are to be packed by this evening at twilight."

I tried to get out of Alec's grip but he is a wee bit stronger than I am. He had to use his power on me to drag me all the way to my room. Sat me on the couch and shouted, "What the hell has gotten into you Jane?" How does my own blood twin brother not understand? Sometimes I wish I still had a sister.

By twilight, I was packed and on my way with Alec and Felix to the airport. I got out and they both ambushed me into a hug. (I knew they cared about me (*tear, sigh*) Sarcasm intended so YAY! I'm off to the Cullen's. I'll probably be ambushed here to (no sarcasm included).

**It gets more exciting, trust me.**

**If you have any ideas you want to share that I can put into the story let me is an action story more than romance.**


	2. Why do you even Care?

**Hello,if anyone is readin this please review because this is my first fanfic and I need some critisism. _SO PLEASE REVIEW._**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I can't believe that pain loving girl is coming to stay here, she could kill me (even though she's 5'3 and younger than me in human years). Edward went crazy when Carlisle started talking about it. She'll be here by 12 AND IT'S 11:55! I'm not scared for me I'm scared for Edward and Renesmee. I know I can stop her from hurting them mentally but I can't stop her physically, or maybe I can...

"What are you thinking about Bells?You been staring into space for fifteen minute's."

"Just about what will happen in," I look at the clock, "3 mins time." He growls under his breath. That's what I love about my Jake, he's there for me and on my side no matter what.

Alice nods and all of us know what it means because we smell the scent too and remember it well. She's coming, right on time.

She glides right up to the front door and you can immediatly hear anonymous amounts of growls and hisses. She smiles, she must get a kick out of having so many people that really hate her.

"Jane, I'll show you your room."Esme tells her. When she is upstairs I notice that Edward is looking at Seth strangly. It's probably none of my business anyway what he was thinking.

_Jane's P.O.V_

I have to admit, the Cullen's knew how to do my room. Red and Black just like home. I hate being here otherwise. The mind reader and the pixie girl who has the "eye to see the future...future...future...".Carlisle gave Aro this talk about food so now I have to eat stupid,distgustingly tasting animals, _BLEHHHHHHHH!_ I have to go hunting anyway.

As I go downstairs everyone is doing their own seperate things except for one who's trying to hide the fact that he's looking at me.

"hahaha!" that mind reader is soooooooo wierd.

"I'm going hunting." as if I needed to tell anyone, they don't care. I get out the door and can hear that smelly teenage wolf following me.

"What do you want?You stink,that might distract me a bit."

"Can I come with?" I turn around. Isn't he afraid of me at all.

"What's your name?"

"Seth."

"Seth, why?"

"Well, I never seen a vamp hunt before so I thought maybe I would ask if I could watch." What is with this dog, he hasn't stopped looking at me since I walked through the freaking door! He's lying and I can see it on his smug little face. He looks quite calm even though I could kill him quite easily.

"Whatever." And without any indication, I run into the forest. I stop abruptly a few meters in. I take a sniff and I almost puke, wet dog smell,purely distracting. I step up a bit and listen to my surroundings. I hear a strong heartbeat to my left, not to far away. Hunger is getting to me so I don't think, I just go.

I dash to the left and book straight. I hear the heartbeat getting louder and louder,then I stop behind a tree. I can play with this one, bear get angry real quick.

I turn around and see a sandy coloured wolf behind me. Let's get this over with, that sent is starting to kill me. I turn to the bear, he's turned around so I run up and thump him on his back. A loud growl errupted from him before he turned to me,stood on his two hind legs(_oh very intimidating, I'm so scared) _and set his claws up to wack me in the face. I put my hand up to block but when the bear hit I lost the grip and he hit me to the ground.(_That's never happened before_)Before I could get up the bear was about to try and sink it's claws into me I see the bear thrown to the ground. I turn fast and see the Mutt (_Seth_) growling at the bear. (_What the hell is up with this dog_)

"Wy'd you do that? I hunt alone, I told you before." I turn and just put pain on the bear. (I want to get away from this wolf as fast as possible) I go up to the bears throat and drink my fill.

"That is really distgusting." I stand up and see him in human form again.

"None said you had to watch."Then I ran back towards the Cullen's still thinking why the hell the wolf was growling at the bear like that.

When I get back all the wolves have gone (_um...like,Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_) so I went straight to my room and locked the door just in case the wolf was so curious, he would watch what I do and I don't want that because I brought the biggest secret in the world with me! Not even Alec knows about this one or Aro (_thank god_).

"Nuka, it's safe to come out now."

Nuka, is my friend/pet snake. She was bitten by a blood crazed vampire that wasn't thinking straight. She was turned into a vampiric snake and I don't care how. I met her a few miles off Volterra. I just know that if anyone, like Aro, finds out about her they will want to hurt her to see what she's capapble of. Otherwise known as tests on her. I've known her since 3mnths after I was turned and it was hard to keep her a secret. At first I tried to use my power on her out of spite but it wouldn't work so I think she's a sheild like Bella. Lucky me because Edward can't read her mind, so it's bettter to hide her here.

"_Hello how have you been."_

"That stupid wolf down there insisted on watching me hunt just now."

_"Ahh, do you want me to do anything about him Jane?"_

"Not now Nuka."

Even though I won't let anyone do tests on Nukes (Nuka) I did a bit. There used to be a newborn in the Vultori, but she dissapeared two weeks in. I had taken a tiny sample of Nukes poisen from her fangs and made the human that the newborn drank off of drink the poisen. It killed the newborn instantly. _(oops_) Nuka is faster and stronger than any animal and her venom is beyond deadly. So in case she becomes friends with anyone like Alec she won't attack them on call like she usually will for me. I would make her kill Bella but then Edward would get nosey, so boohoo.

**Sorry about the Bella thing but it had to be done, otherwise I would have had to make Jane kill Bella in Chapter Please review because I want to know if you liked it or not. Love it or hate it? I'll update soon!**


	3. Soft spot touched

**Sorry I hadn't noticed that my "accept anonymous reviews" was turned off. Now you can review.**

**Jane:You idiot, thats why I'm not getting any reviews?**

**Nuka:**_It's not always about you Jane._

**Jane: Shut up you little...**

**Well, while Jane has a tantrum with her snake...**

**Jane:I'm not having a tantrum! Tell them Alec!**

**Alec:You kinda are.**

**Jane:Shut up! You don't know anything Alec.*pouts like a little child***

**Anyway, go ahead and review and enjoy!**

Oh I forgot one little detail about Nuka, she drinks from vampires.I'm noticing a chain here: Humans-animals,Vampires-humans,Vampiric snakes-Vampires. (This is not including vegetarians.)

_"I'm a little hungry Jane."_

"Can you wait until later, theres something I want to do."

_"Of course, as long as we still get to race." _Me an Nuka always race, sometimes I beat her and sometimes she beats me.

"Of course." I give her a little smile. I walked out and could hear the piano. It's not my favorite instument to play but... I walk into the room with the piano and there's Edward,Bella,and Renesmee sitting around listining to Edward play. The cute little vampire family. Renesmee suddenly walks up to me and I notice the wolf smell still on her. I wrinkle up my nose in disgust.

"It's not her fault, the wolves are like her brothers." I wish Edward had an on and off switch.

"So do I." The little hybrid is still staring at me with fascination. Doesn't she remember me, the sadistic vampire of the Volturi? Who was trying to take her away from her precious family? Edward stopped playing.

"Renesmee,please come here."

"Daddy, she's not all mean. There is some good in her. She has feelings for others but she believes it to be a weakness, so she pushes it to the back of her mind so that it doesn't show." How...?

"Renesmee ." The hybrid walked away still looking at me curiously.

"She has a name, and it's not hybrid."

"Daddy, why does she think her feelings are a weakness?" What an odd question. I walked out but could hear Edward's answer,

"Because that's how she was brought up." He was wrong, everyone one was wrong. Only I knew why, and that's how it's going to stay.

I walked past the kitchen smelling Esme cooking. I walked into the living room and watched Jasper,Alice,Rosalie,and Emmet playing a video game. I am soooooo out of place.

"Got that right."

"Hear my thoughts, but don't start a one sided convo mind reader." I walked upstairs past Carlisle's study.

"Jane, can you come here a sec?" I walked in.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"How are you getting on?"

"You know I'm out of place, everyone wants me gone, and I have some type of Stalker Wolfe. Anything else on need to know basis?"

"I guessed as much. Just because we don't like you, doesn't mean we don't want you to enjoy your time here. I have asked you to spend some time with Alice and Jasper. That way, Jasper can understand how you feel about being here, and Alice can bring your spirit up." He gave me a warm hearted smile. He was actually being nice to me. Jasper, anything but jasper though. He's better that the mind-reader. Alice turned up right behind me with a pixie smile of deviousness on her face.

"Hey Jane, do you like shopping."

"If it includes a book store and some jewelry shops, I'm game."

"GREAT!"

In about 90 seconds we were in the Alice's Car with Jasper next to her in the passenger seat and me alone in the back.

"I think your a leather jacket girl, maybe black and red, or your not a girl who likes dresses but your gonna have to at our house." She talked, I listened. I wasn't ignoring her but anyway. I looked out the window and watched buildings go by.

"Jane is something wrong?"

"Why do you care Jasper?"

"Because it effects me as much as it does you." I never really stopped to thing about Jasper's power. Maybe we could get along...

"We're here!" Before I could even blink, Alice and I were in a book/jewlry store.

"Worry about the books later, let's look at the bling." I saw a beutiful ruby neclace and I immediatly fell in love with it. The shape as well, a dolphin. A dolphin can't be trapped, ever. They are always playful, have no fears or cares. It just made me feel all warm inside I just wanted to break the glass and then it would be mine...

"What are you looking at Jane?" I looked up and Alice was looking at me rather dazed.

"Nothing." I ended being rushed to get a book "The Hunger Games" because Alice thought I was to slow. We were in and out of stores for hours and hours. When we left I had 3 leather jackets: one red,black,and surprisingly silver. I also had two dresses. (She would have gotten more if Jasper hadn't been seen trying to sneak out of the store.) One was black and the other red (which is told to be my colour.) When we got back I took all my bags up to my room and closed the door.

"Sorry Nukes, they dragged me shopping, you can come feed now." She slitherd out to me and I pulled up my sleve. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth in gently. It hurt the first time. **Really** hurt. When she was done she went under the bed and fell asleep like she always does.

"Hey." I turned quickly. It was only the shield.

"What do you want?"

"For your information my daughter wanted to see you but I wouldn't let her do so without my protection." The... (_excuse me) _Renesmee stepped from behind her mom and came up to me.

"I want to help you Jane." ?

"There is no problem."

"You are greater than what you believe, you've just stopped trying." That hit me. I remembered that from somewhere, but wher?

_I'm sitting on my mothers knee angry that I can't accomplish as much as Alec in music. "Jane, your greater than what you believe, you've just stopped trying." "So you think I should try harder to measure up to Alec mom?" "No Jane, you measure up to you. You and Alec are different even though you look the same. Always remember you are special in your own way." _

I fell to the floor. My mom died a week later and none could find her body. They just knew. I didn't know what to think, I just sat there.

"Are you okay Jane?"

"Could you get out." I half whispered.

"Did I anger you?" She reached to touch me but I stood up cowering over. "**GET OUT! NEVER STEP FOOT IN THIS ROOM AGAIN!**" and I jumped out the window and ran as far as I wished to go, climbed into a tree and cried as much as a vampire could. I don't know how long I stayed there, and none came to look for me. Nightfall came and I stayed, thinking about the family I used to have before it was taken away from me. Then I smelt him.

"What are you doing here all alone at night?" Seth in the branch of the tree next to mine.

**You like, you like? Don't worry I didn't want to stop here so the next chapther will be written pretty quickly. Chow :)**

**-Jayne**


	4. Why?

**Hiya here's chapter 4.**

Seth's P.O.V

She looked so sad without the missing tears on her face. I wanted her to be happy, but I'm guessing that what I have to give is something she doesn't want.

"What are doing out here all by yourself?" She looked at me.

"Mind your buissness." and she jumped dpwn from the tree. I jumped as well and grabbed her arm.

"I don't have time for this Bullshit Seth let me go."

"Why do you sound hurt?" I asked.

"Let go of my arm."

"Answer my question then."

"I don't pour out feelings to strangers." I pulled her towards me, and stared into her eyes: strawberry red, beutiful. We didn't speak at all for that breaf moment, we just stared into each others eyes.

"Eyes are windows to the soul Jane, and I can see your pain." Her face softened. I saw her for what she what she really was inside. Past the anger and hate, she was the lonliest girl in the world.

"I ask again for you to let me go." I let her go but I didn't want to. She turned to run but stopped midstep.

"Seth, why did you growl at the bear."

"It hurt you."I didn't want to lie anymore.

"Why did you care that it did, it couldn't have killed me."

"Jane, if someone cares about you, don't push them away. Now do want me to walk you back to the Cullen's?"

"Yes." That made me smile. She turned in the right direction and we walked in silence toward the Cullen's house.

Jane's P.O.V

I don't understand it but I feel safe with him. He's like a protecter that actually cares about what happens to me.

"Seth?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank-you." And we walked through the door without another word.

"Why did you scream at my daughter Jane?" Oh god, now I have to deal with Edward.

"It wasn't her fault daddy, it was mine."

"No Renesmee, Jane is at fault."

"How do you know that Edward?" I looked at Seth. He was defending me.

"This is not your problem Seth so I suggest you stay out of it."

"Did you?"

"Well I did scream at her."

"Why?" Inasant until proven guilty and if you are guilty you had a reason. This wolfe is smart.

"Something she said."

"What did she say Jane?"

"Edward the exact words are my bisiness."

"What did you say Renesmee."

"I said..."

"Please don't say it again Renesmee." Everyone looked at me.

"Did I hurt your feelings Jane."

"How could you, I have non."

"Jane." I looked at Jasper. "If a soft spot was touched, were going to know, and it's better for us to know than the Volturi. Isn't it?" He was right.

"All I'm going to say is that, she something that my mother said to me a long tome ago..."

"That still gives no reason to why..."

"Oh just shut up Bella. You need some commen sense." I went up to my room while Bella just glared at me.

_"How are you Jane? What happened last night?"_

"Nothing Nukes, I just..." My door swung open and shut and there was the sheild opened mouthed staring at Nuka. Nuka hissed.

"SHHH Nuka." I started to get up slowly,"Bella what do you see."

"What do you mean what the hell do I see. I saw you talking to a damn snake that was talking back, that's what the hell I saw."

"Promise you won't tell I soul."

"Why doesn't anyone already know about her, why doesn't Edward know?"

"She's a shield Bella, just like you."

"I have to tell Carlisle." Before she had the chance to turn around I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Jane."

"If anyone else finds out, Aro will find out and he'll surely kill her in front of me to find her strengths and weaknesess."

"It's a her?"

"Bella please, she the only true friend I've got."

Bella's P.O.V

Her eyes were pleading and I had never seen her show such emotion before. I kept telling myself that it was just an act but in her eyes she really cared about this animal that she had behind her.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank-you."I walked out withought another word. In the living room Ness was crying on Edward's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Renesmee is upset about what she said to Jane." Renesmee looked up at me with red eyes. This is Jane were talking about isn't it, why are those real tears?

"I didn't mean to talk about her mother. Honest."

It's not your fault."said Jasper,"She was just overwhelmed.

"Why?" Jasper looked at me and so did Edward. What did I miss out on? Seth walked back in the room.

"Im going up to see Jane." He started to walk up the steps.

"Make sure you knock first." I called out to him.

Seth's P.O.V

I knocked on her door and she immediatly opened it.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went and sat on her bed and looked at her feet.

"Um..., Alice told me about the dolphin you were looking at before." she immediatly looked up at me with a gleam of hope in her eye. I took the ruby dolphin choker out my pocket and she leapt for it but I put my hand up where she couldn't reach. Her eyes were far away.

"Jasper had said that you were looking at it with fascination. Why?" She stepped back.

"Why should I tell you?And why did you buy it?"

"Answer my question first." She glared at me more intently.

"I will eventually fight you for it Seth."

"Why? Tell me and I'll give it to you. That's the the only reason I bought it in the first place anyway. It's a gift." She looked caught off guard.

"You got it...for me?" I nodded. She turned to face the window as a wind blew her hair. She is Beutiful.

"It makes me feel warm inside." Why would jewlry that is naturally cold do something like that.

"Does it remind you of anything?" She jerked her head and glared at me again. She got up and started to walk slowly toward me.

"I still ask why should I tell you Seth. Your life has been tottaly pain free. You don't know the pain of being trapped and told to do things against your will!don't know how it feels when one person can take everything away from you in one second ! When they starve you until your hungry enough to kill anything you hold dear so that it does not become a weakness in your new existence!DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS SETH! DO YOU!" I couldn't answer her. She was so close to me, shouting at me to get her point across.

"And what about the animal?" Her face didn't move.

"It was my mothers favorite." She was practically growling at me. I quickly clasped the choker around her neck and stepped backwards. She stopped growling and actually smiled, but it wasn't for me. She touched the ruby dolphin and it seemed like a giant weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank-you." All of her, the real her, was showing right in front of me and I couldn't help but love her more. I grabbed her arms and kissed her passionatly on the lips. The great thing is, is that she kissed back, full force.


	5. I NEED HELP!

**Heya, I'm having a little compotition to help me write the next chapter. Whoever can tell me what Team Switzerland is in Twilight can put a new character into my story and can give me new ideas. Even if you don't know the answers, I still need help, I'm tired of the romance so I need some help finding something else to put in. I need at least 5 answers to help me. Give me some action, fighting scenes, killing scenes, sadness, more hurt for Jane or Seth or Renesmee etc. Just please give me ideas!**

**-Jayne :)**


	6. Shield shut up!

**Thanks Nari and JaneandAlec who anonymously answered to the compotition. It was a great help and I think I can MOST OF all of y'all's ideas. So this is dedicated to all the compotition entries. P.S I love when you guys review because it gives me confidence that I can reach my goal as becoming an authour some day. So all of the rest of you who reviewed as well, thanks!**

Jane's P.O.V

What the hell am I doing, it's not right to do this!But none has ever held me like this. I pushed away.

"Seth!"

"Jane?"

"What the hell!" I slapped him. Why did I do that? I didn't mean to hurt him.

"What's going on?" Edward burst in. Seth turned and all you could see is a red mark on his right cheek.

"I..."

"Jane how dare you slap my brother, what has he done to you?" What is Leah doing here?

"It's ok sis." He's voice was riddled with pain. Why did I hurt him? I still can't figure it out.

"No it's not ok. That leech has never had any right to hurt the people she has!"

"I SAID IT'S OK SIS!LEAVE IT BE!" Leah and I stared at him surprised.

"Ok Seth." Leah walked out.

I don't know what to do. Should I run? Should I stay? Should I say something rude?

"Jane." I looked up at him, but all I see is how much I hurt him.

Seth's P.O.V

"Jane." I tried to pull her to me but she stepped away. "Well I guess I'll see you around." I walked out. Past the staring Cullen's, past my emotionally hurt sister and out the door. Why'd I give her the necklace in the first place? Did I just really use her for that? Just to find out about her?

"Don't beat yourself up about it Seth, she's delicate. In her own way." I hadn't even realised that Jasper had followed me. I turned.

"Does she like the necklace?"

"Of course, but not for the reasons you want her to."

"Um, I'll see you around." I turned wolf and ran.

Jane's P.O.V

Staring out the window is no good when you lose yourself in the world you never knew very well. I touched the necklace self counciously, I know I'll have to be rid of it when I go back. But the way I feel, warm with it around my neck is just makes me feel like my mom knows. Come to think of it, she's probably appauled about what me and Alec have done. I pick up the book that I brought, The hunger games, and layed down on the bed and began to read. I'm guessing hours went by until I heard someone come through my window. I decided to ignore it.

"You really hurt Seth's feelings." Jacob. He's a lot easier to ignore.

"Are you going to keep reading your book and not listen to me?" Well, duh? He ended up swiping the book away. I looked at him.

"I'll count to five since your smart. 1,2,3,4..." He placed it back down. I kept reading, this book is really good.

"You made him very depressed."

"oh mi god, really?" This book is seriously exciting. Peeta just confessed on live T.V that he has a crush on Katniss. NO WAY!

"Are you really listening?" No. I'm imagining what Katniss' face looked like at this point.

"Oh, your thinking about that damn book of yours."

"F you!" Peeta told Katniss it was a entertainment fluke.

"Excuse me? The book or me?" Will he just leave already.

"Hello,bookworm!" he snatched the book away again. I glared at him.

"Give it back."

"No." I got off the bed and smiled at him.

"You do remember who I am don't you Jacob? Imagine if the center of your world got hurt?You do know what I'm talking about don't you Jake?" He was growling at me now.

"Renesmee or Bella for that matter could leave you in an instant." He was so going to try to hurt me soon...

He ripped the book in half. HE RIPPED MY BOOK **IN HALF**! I hissed at him loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward walked in. I looked at the window.

"And what is that damn smell." Bella walked in.

"Sheild what are you doing in here." She smirked. NO!

"I came to tell them what your hiding." _I cannot wait for much longer Jane._ Nuka was speaking to me in parstletounge to tell me she needed to feed soon.

"You promised."

"As long as you called me my name I promised." Now what the hell am I going to do? They know something's up.

**Next chapter coming your way soon. x)**


	7. Running

**Heya heres the next chapter. FYI, THE PARSTLETOUNGE IS MADE UP._ PARSTLETOUNGES RULE!~(Hey, I'm also obssesed with Harry Potter)~_**

Jane's P.O.V

I don't know what to do now! Bella just told them I'm hiding something,Jacob's angry at me and Nuka is hungry. This is so messed up.

"Jacob go out with Bella and calm down. Jane..." Edward stared me with question. SHIT!That's right he can read my mind! He probably wondering who Nuka is

"Yea who is Nuka. Is that what Bella was talking about?" I can't tell him. I swore across my mothers grave.

"So you can't tell me." I shook my head and took a quick glance under the bed but made sure I was thinking about Selena Gomez's new song instead. Edward went to look under the bed but I grabbed his arm out of desperation and said aloud slowly. "_Nuka ith mai cath ruune_." Before Edward could look behind me, Nuka was out the window.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I smiled but that was about the worst thing I could do in this situation.

"Well I know it's living Jane, I just can't read it's mind. Why is that Jane?"

_"Jane." _I could hear her whispering out of weakness. I had to stop this now. I ran and jumped out the window and instructed Nuka to slither up my sleeve in case Edward decided to follow me. "Hold on for a minute longer okay?" As I expected, I heard Edward start to run behind me. He is the fastest but not as fast a me. I sped up until I could no longer hear Edward behind me. I sped forward but something was in my way.

"Seth..."

"Jane, why are you running?"

"Since being with the Volturi, running is all I know how to do. So I need you to step aside."

"You can talk to me though Jane. Don't run."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FFFFFFFFFF..." Nuka had bitten me out of desperation and blood was showing from under my sleeve.

"Are you alright Jane?" He still cares despite the facet that I still hurt him.

"_Did you knoww...that vammpires still have...blood?"_ I was talking in gasps because of the pain. I was trying to talk while Nuka was drinking from me at the same time.

"No I didn't." I noded weakly at him.

"_We still have a bit of blood left, it's just not that easy for us to actually make us bleed. And...it still hurts." _She's taken to much"

"Stop." She kept going.

"**STOP**!" She stopped and I fell to the ground. I hadn't fed in a weak this wasn't good for me. "_Ruune isth Nuka."_ I told her to run until I called her again and in a blur she was gone. Seth knelt beside me lokking woried.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle." That was all I heard before my eyes fully closed and huge pain started in my head. I felt the need to scream but couldn't find my voice. What would happen to me now?

**Sorry it took so lng to update but I've been a little it's also a bit short. REVIEW!**


	8. The beggining of memories

**Heya Cookies (love the name by the way *GIVES A GOOFY TOOTHY GRIN*) Thanks for the review. I thought the parstletounge thing might put people off but I seriously can't help it, I loVe Harry Potter toooo much. Sooooooo, to all those I put off: I'm sorry. If you accept this apology then,**

**Jane:ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Edward:Always in a rush.**

**Jane:Oh shut up, I'm not as patient.**

**P.S I have some funny things that you should post on your profiles, on my profile now so take look :)**

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle's study. How'd I end up here again?

"Hey." Oh, that's right, Seth. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." I say in a small whisper. It hurt to speak and that was good because I didn't want to say thank-you.

"I brought you back because I couldn't bear to see you run away."

"So have I lost to much blood?" He nodded. I turned away from him and sighed. I heard someone walk in but I didn't care who. I just wanted my life to end sometimes and I felt like that now.

"Are you ok Jane?" Esme. "Your brother has been textin your phone while you..." I could care less if anyone cared. I'm just glad Nuka is safe. Esme walked out and I was left alone with the wolf. This is not the way I wanted this to end though.

"You scared me Jane."

"You have to much of a heart then."

"Well at least my heart saved your ass." I was suprised by that. "I'm not as soft-hearted as you think."

"You still don't understand me though."

"All I really care about Jane is whether your safe an happy. Everything else, your attitude and your coven I could care less about ." I turned to him.

"Could you bring me my phone." _Jane, wats up? we miss u? not 2 be all u know. _I smirked, the next one said: _TEX ME JANE! _and the third one said: _Wats going on, y havent u text me? i will cum up there.U NEED 2 TEX ME NOW! _I texted him back saying: _im bord but im fine. _I hope that satisfys him. I looked up and Seth was still staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh no reason."

"Wrong answer."

"Jane why do you always push people away when they try to help you?" That question again.

"Everyone is alone in the world, I look out for myself."

"What about your brother?"

"We have an understanding of each other." There was a brief silence.

"I know this is a personal question but what did Renesmee do to make you act so rashly?" I flashed back.

"_**Mom, can we go berry picking? Dad said the strawberries were ripe and I want to check on my roses." "Of course you can." I went out and millions of roses swirled around me in our sacred meadow. **_

"I miss you." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." We sat in silence for a long time while thought kept coming back to me about my mother.

**It's short i know but I'm in a play and I can only type at school so be patient. I hope you liked though, Jane's softer side is about to be shown to Seth.**

**-Jayne**


	9. The memories

**Here Jane gets a flashback of memories that overwhelm her. Basically her past comes back to haunt her. Enjoy!**

_**"Jane, remember what I told you." I had been teased because I was smaller than everyone else and that really got me mad. "You are who you are. None can change that but you. You are beautiful and you have a beautiful voice as well." I sang a song and my mom clapped.**_

I sat up and walked out the door, not even noticing that Seth had left. I went straight to the piano and began to play a melody that's been stuck in my head since birth. It's sweet but then it's angry. It's quiet and melancholy then it's confident and loud.

"What do you call that?" I stopped when I heard Edward come in. "I usually come to play at this hour so when I heard you playing I didn't know who was down here."

"Then I should leave you to play." I stood up but he stopped me.

"You were bleeding Jane but you didn't do it to yourself and I know that." I pushed past him and went outside. It was a sunny day. I walked into the forest and swung into a tree. I sat just feeling the wind blow past me.

"I think you should get down from there now." I looked down and there was, without fail, Seth.

"No thanks. I'm quite comfy up here."

"No I mean you better come down because Jacob's coming and he wants to kill your guts." Coolio. I jumped down just in time to see Jacob running toward us.

"_**Run Jane, Run! He's coming." I was running from father as fast as I could. He was mad that I disobeyed him. Alec and I were trying to outrun him in the forest. "Come back here!" We ran and ran but I tripped and he caught me...**_

I blinked twice and realized Jacob had pinned me to a tree.

"Not so strong now are you." I kneed him in the stomach and spun him around and put him in an easy headlock. I laughed.

"This is pure fun to me Jacob, I enjoy fun."

"I still wish you had never interrupted our lives."

"Of course you do." I kneed him again and he hit the ground and I placed my foot lightly on him. "What did you come here for again?"

"I came to fight you..."

"Well obviously I've won now."

"...or you could apologize for the threat." I took my foot off him and he quickly got up.

_**"Jane he didn't mean it. Get off Bryan!" I stepped off him. I had defeated him in a fight but only because of my out of control temper. I realized how stupid the fight was and looked at Bryan.**_ _**"I'm...sorry." Everyone gasped. I pledged to keep my temper in check so I would never have to say sorry ever again.**_

I realized that Jacob had pinned me to the ground while I was dazed.

"Your not really focused are you Jane." I smiled at him and he flinched.

"Just because I hesitate doesn'rt mean I don't have another trick up my sleeve." I grabbed his leg and flung him over my head and all I could hear was a crack. I couldn't tell if it was the tree he hit or his neck. I got up and walked to him. "Jacob, I don't apologize for what I do because I do it for a reason."

"Well your reasons are stupid and unfair." He was gasping and that made me feel proud.

"Your such a dum wolf Jacob. Don't you realize that you can't win, especially with the Volturi on my side."

**_"You never should run Jane. What you did was unforgivable." He punched me in the face. My own father punched me. I was panicking inside. What is he going to do to me? "Father let her go!" "Alec, you know nothing of how we treat women. They are here to help us and if they disobey they get a punishment." "You talk about them as if their slaves! They are people just like you and me. Plus all Jane did was teach that boy that he can't mess with her." "That boy was the boy she was supposed to be nice to." I thought about how poor we were and how they wanted me to marry some rich kid so we would have steady living. My mother didn't agree but what could she do. N Women have no voices here. They chose me insted of my beutiful sister. Now I've beaten up the brat and my father wants to... He's pulling me by my hair and I'm in so much pain. "Father STOP!" "No your going to learn your place." We were getting close to the river. What is he going to do? He tugs my hair really hard and I give a blood curdling scream, and then I'm in water fighting for breath. I'm down for longer than I know and then I'm pulled up again. "You are to marry the boy in a few weeks, remember the person you are Jane. You are cunning and have many talents." "I...am...not, going to marry him." He slaps me and shoves me back in and I feel a sharp pain on my arm. I open my mouth to scream but water goes in and I can't breathe. He pulls me back up and I can see the blood as a blurry red. "You can't keep fighting Jane, I will always win because I'm older and stronger._**

I come from the horrible dream and see blood oozing from my arm How? I'm against a tree and Jacob is holding a knife to my neck. I'm so angry with myself that I have to win. I smirk and he falls writhing in pain. "Jane STOP!" I ignore Seth and go right up in Jacob's face.

"Next time I won't be so nice." I run away at vampire speed with one thought in my head:

**_You can't win,You can't win._**

**How was THAT! I think this is a bit confusing with all Jane's flashbacks but I like it. Read and Review.**

**~Jayneak47~**


	10. They are coming

**I'm so excited because I've just done my first ever real play! I'm also in the Comenius Project at my school.**

**Jane: Oh shut it, none cares about you!**

**Oh my god I wasn't even nervous.**

**Jane: Your such a bragger.**

**Talk about yourself Jane, you are such a loner.**

**Jane: I don't resent that remark.**

***sticks out tongue at Jane***

**Jane: Oh no you don't.**

***screams with pain.***

**Jane: Jayne is a little tied up at the moment but read this story and review.**

**Jane your choking me stop!**

I end up back in a tree over a cliff like rock. I can't get that thought out of my head, You can't win. I can, I always do. I'm feared by most, why do the words of my father still stay with me. He was evil and abusive. He hurt my mother…

"Jane?" Jasper? What was he doing here?

"Yes."

"Your emotions are giving me a headache, what's wrong."

"It's none of your business."

"Your angry and confused and…"

"Look, I keep getting flashbacks about my past and I don't want Edward to see! Alright!" He climbed up next to me and we sat in an awkward silence.

"You know, you could talk to me if you want. I wouldn't tell anyone." I looked at him and knew he was more trustworthy than any of the Cullen's.

"My mother, they're about my parents." He nodded. "My past, the most horrible of my past." He was silent. "You know, why did I even tell you, you don't even understand."

"I do."

"You do?" That wasn't meant to come out. He turned to me with a soft look.

"What, none can feel pain but you." That's sounds weird to me. (Get it?)

"That should be turned around." I said jokingly. He smirked.

"I have felt pain, all of us have. Yours could be worse but we don't know that. You usually don't have anyone to talk to do you?"

"Showing pain is a weakness." My smirk got bigger. I guess that makes me a person's weakness.

**Jane: I'm not a weakness**

**Shut up and let me finish the story, your getting me confused.**

"You can tell me about it Jane." I jumped out of the tree.

"Actually I can't, if I tell you Aro has a chance of knowing about it. I can't allow that to happen." He jumped down next to me.

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Hell No!"

"So why not tell me?"

"Your…"

"A Cullen, you hate us."

"Well, yeah." I couldn't really deny that.

"Jane, sometimes you need to let it out no matter the consequences. Keeping it all inside just makes you feel worse." Than he ran off in the direction of the house.

Those words made me think. I've pushed my feelings aside for so long that the only feeling I use is curiosity and shame. Maybe I should talk to Alec more about the past so I can finally get over it. Maybe I should apologize to Jacob for what I said about…Bella and the hyb…Renesmee. I started to walk slowly back thinking about all I've been through and had no friends to share it it hit me, thats what Seth was trying to do, the way he protected me before and everything!

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Nowhere." It was Bella.

"I'm sorry about before it's just I hate when you call me a shield. I have a name and so do you." I can relate, I hate when Aro calls me Dear one. Their was a buzzing noise in my pocket and I saw on my phone that I had a text. _We are coming to check on you and the hybrid. Be ready. _The Volturi are coming here today? i started to panic inside.

"Jane, what's going on?"

"The Volturi are coming to check on my progress. Today."

"What! Can't you delay them."

"Why should I?" Well for one thing everything going on between me and Seth,Nuka,and the Cullen's could now become the worst punishment ever."


	11. The return

**Hey here is chapter 11 to whoever is reading. Review if you are!**

Bella's P.O.V

I ran inside to tell Edward but he was already fuming because of Alice.

"Guys we can deal with this."

"How Bella?"

"She means me." Jane had come in.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Emmet never changes.

"No, I'll just leave."

"Who's leaving?" Jacob and Seth had come in.

"Me." Seth's face went unreadable.

"Why are you leaving?"

"The volturi are coming back." Edward looked at Jane strangly.

"So you want to protect us?" He said confused. Jane just sneered at him.

"They've come to get me and see Renesmee. There isn't really much to protect you from."

"But what about you Jane?" said Jasper.

"I don't really have to worry." I actually felt sorry for Jane, the way she has been treated is fair because she treats people the same but still, I know there is something hidden in the little heart of hers.

Jane's P.O.V

My phone started to buzz again. _"meet us in the meadow,bring the cullen's."_

"Well lets go get it over with." Everyone walked out except me. I was facing my death almost. Then Seth walked back in.

"Jane you can walk with me if you want." I walked out the door with him and he instantly turned wolf, and honestly, that made feel a lot better. We walked to the meadow and I felt more confident than ever. Then I caught Alec's scent. People tensed. Was Alec alone? I saw him come from the forest but I didnt walk up to welcome him I stayed put.

"Jane." I nodded in his direction. He looked confused, then his eyes set on the wolves and he hissed.

"Now, now Alec. Theres no need for that." Then I saw Aro come through. I didn't senseanyone behind him either. Was it just these 2? "Jane, Dear one." he held his hand out to me. I hesitated to go to him. I walked slowly knowing what would happen when we touched. When we did images flashed before me. The kiss,the talk with Jasper,Nuka biting me, and the kiss again. "Jane!" and Aro slapped me. I heard Seth growl behind me. Why can't he learn to shut up? "The emotions should no longer be in control of you." Hu kicked me to the ground and I had the right mind to stay there for the rest of eternity.

"Aro." Aro told Alec and I saw Alec's face turn deadly. He lunged at Seth pushing him to the ground. Seth tried to bit him but failed and then there was a loud crack and I could hear Seth in pain. I couldn't take that. I got up and pulled Alec away from him. Seth stayed on the ground.

"Leave him Alec, its not worth it."

"What he did..."

"Doesn't matter." Alec went and stood next to Aro again.

"You do realise what this means now Jane?" I did. _Edward, remind Bella to take care of Nuka. _The message was supposed to stay quiet. Thtank god Bella stopped him from speaking. "Come Jane." As soon as that was said I ran. In an instant I heard footsteps behind me. None else was with them but now Felix was behind me.

_They had placed me in a dark room. I was so thirsty. They promised to bring me food but it never came. The only thing after months and months of a burning throat they brought a dress to the room. The scent was so intoxicating that I didn't recognize it. They let me out and I found the owner of the clothing. I grabbed her and flung her about. Then I ripped open her throat and drank my fill. After a while I began to notice. Her hair,eyes mine. MY MOTHER. "You did good."_


	12. The end?

**Chapter 12!**

**Jane: I'm running for my life and none is even bothering to review!**

**Oh shut up Jane.**

**Jane: No you shut up Jane and listen. If none reviews after this chapter comes out, you leave this cliff hanger and forget this story. Understand?**

**Actually, thats a good idea. This will now happen if none starts to review or even story alert or whatev so...so long if this is good bye.**

I could smell the fact that I had passed into wolf territory, but it didnt matter. I would rather die than go back to them. I didnt think the wolves would actually care anyway. I ran as fast as I could trying to throw Felix off. He was too smart for that and knew me too well. "Felix! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Jane if you would just come."

"Never again you hear me, NEVER AGAIN!" I quicked climed a tree hopping from branch to branch.

"Jane if you come we can compromise." I ignored him and jumped faster. The sea was up ahead getting louder. I glanced behind me but Felix wasnt there. I knew this trick to well but had never mastered it. The cliff dawned and I hit the ground and jumped feeling free at last. My hair floating, arms outstreched, as if flying like a bird. Then everything wa black and I was enraged but knew that as long as they had a hold of me I would never wake up again.

**-Now the rest is up to you.**


	13. Gone

**Thanks for the reviews guys. The story will continue! There will a complication during my summer but I will do my best to update. This chapter will be short but here you go.**

Jane

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room. A room so plain,old,boring that my eyes tired at the sight of it. I had no time to be tired. I had no time to asses my situation because realization hit me before my mind could calculate. I screamed. Loud and eery and since I didnt have to breathe, I never had to stop. Before i could close my eyes to get into my rythem of screaming a hand went over my mouth. I squirmed dangerously ready to hurt anyone who tried to challenge me.

"ssh,shhhhh, Jane stop before I hurt you." 'Alec? Did he come to rescue me?' My mind stopped that conclusion before it could grow into hope. Of course he wasn't going to save me. He was my daily torture in this god for saken room. He will come in, take my senses from me, and leave me in darkness where I will be starved and wiped clean of emotion. I squirmed again but he grabbed my neck in a headlock as if to snap it so I stopped. "You will go see Aro,then a dicision will be made." I couldn't help it then. My eyes went wide with fear because now I was going to be shown no mercy, I was no longer the dear one.

Bella

We hadnt moved an inch to help her and that angered me. I know the things shes done are unforgivable but god dammit, I was her closest thing to a friend, despite the fact that we hated each other immensly. Edward had grabbed my hand to give me a comforting squeeze but I yanked my hand from him. He stared at me without saying a word. Alice was the one wo spoke.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"You're all sick. All of you! She may be..."

"A bitch." I eyed Rosalie and she backed off.

"She may be problematic but she wasnt mean to us while she was here and that means something. The fact that she didnt try to kill me or Renesmee means something."

"Bella..." I looked at Edward and couldn't bring myself to forgive his actions.

"Any of you could have helped her. I on the other hand have something to do. Dont you have a message to tell me Edward?"

"How did you..." I put my hand up to stop his talking.

"What did she tell you to tell me?"

"Take care of Nuka."

"I thought so."

"Bella, who's Nuka?" I looked at Carlisle and actually wanted to lie. None would be able to see if I was telling the truth or not.I owed it to Jane to still keep her snake a secret.

"Its a code word."

"Ahhhh, but what does it mean?"

"Thats for me to know and you not to find out. I'm going in the forest awhile."

"I'll come with..."

"No Edward!" I sighed, seeing the surprise on his face. "I'll...go alone...I need a minute." I ran before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

Seth

As I watched her run I couldnt help but follow. Jake tried to stop me but he was no longer in wolf form so I ignored him. I followed their scent as they got closer to the beach. Felix tailed her for a while and then veered to the right. I followed him all the way to the cliff jump spot. I tried to get him down so he could stop following her but I had lost him and his scent. I saw Jane about to jump and he ran out of nowhere and grabbed her knocking her head against a tree. She seemed to black out but I fiured that was her brothers doing. I howled for my lost soul mate. I knew I couldnt follow her beacause they would kill me so I wandered away. I thought about the goodness I could see in her that none else could see. I thought about the kiss I forced on her and the fact that she kissed me back as if she needed someone like me. My heart ached and no matter how hard I tryed to ignore it, thinking that we could never be, I still saw her sweet face knowing that she felt safe with me. Safer than ever in her life. I knew she wanted to be free but I didnt have any idea how to give it too her. I felt like a beaten animal and came to a heartfelt conclusion. To get rid of our pain, I would free both of us.


	14. The Room

**14. The Awakening**

Jane's P.O.V

I opened my eyes groggily and looked around blurrily. It only took a second to realize where I was and why I was here, and I began to scream. This was the only thing I could think of doing since I don't need the air to breathe to keep going-I could do this forever. All my pain and suffering came out in that long screeching sound. Then a hand went over my mouth and I struggled, trying to out-power the one holding me.

"Jane, shhh, sshh. It's me." Alec? Had he come to save me? I silently cursed myself for thinking such thoughts. What a dumb thing to think; that's the kind of thinking that got me in here in the first place. The same room they starved me in and made me kill what was so dear to me. "Aro would like to speak to you before anything becomes permanent." What? I broke rules and lost myself and deserve punishment. What is there to talk about? Alec let me go and I stood up as we began to walk through the mazes of hallways that are the Volturi hideout. We were almost to the door when Alec grasped my hand. I was shocked but feeling a lot better since I knew my brother was on my side. We stepped in and all the guard were there in the hall, plus Caius.

"Jane," Aro started disapprovingly. "You have hurt me so deeply that I no longer have the heart to call you 'dear one' any longer."

"It's not as if you were my father, Aro."

"I'm as good as." True. He did save my brother and me.

"And for me to find out that you are keeping secrets from me makes my heart hurt even more." I know I should keep quiet but I'm fed up.

"As if you have a heart." Alec squeezed my hand so I knew he was secretly grinning. Wow, he's changed.

"Do you really want to go back to that room, Jane?" I stayed silent. "I know you dislike the burn but sometimes, you need it the most. You are stronger and wiser and more powerful but your emotions always blind you. That is your weakness."

"I have no weakness!"

"And that is why you are dear to my heart. You have something that makes you more powerful, something that the rest of us have lost and what the Cullen's still have."

"You dare to compare me to them?"

"You may not like it, but you are more like them than you can ever imagine." He sighed dramatically, but you could tell he still meant it. "Take her back to the room, lock her in." He put his hand over his face as my eyes went wide. I started to scream.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Felix began to drag me away and Alec let go of my hand-I grappled for it again. "PLEASE, PLEASE, ARO, PLEASE." I watched Aro get up and leave the room and soon everyone followed. I kicked out as I tried to face Felix so I could use my power but he had expected it and covered my eyes as well.

"Wait." I heard Aro's voice, and despite trying to push it down, hope filled my entire body. I felt his cold whisper in my ear. "You are more than my dear one, Jane. Remember that, my princess." I heard him disappear and I was being dragged away again, but this time I had no energy to scream or kick, I just let Felix take me down hallways and steps. When we finally got to the room, he let me go, leaned down to me and whispered,

"I'm sorry." He slammed the door and I heard it lock. My mind instantly drifted to my mother's dead body. I wanted to cry and wished for the tears I didn't have.

Bella's P.O.V

"_Bella…_"

I looked up and saw Nuka in a tree. She slithered down onto my arm and wrapped herself loosely around my neck. She went limp and her heartbeat was weak. I remember that she had to drink blood.

"Are you thirsty? What do you drink?" She nodded sullenly.

"_Jane…_"

"She was taken back to the Volturi." She seemed to sigh.

"_Vampire blood._"

"Vampire blood, we don't have blood."

"_Complicated…you do have blood…the reason you…-_"She sounded so weak that I didn't want her to get any weaker than she already was.

"Just drink." She nodded and opened her mouth, her shiny fangs piercing my stone-like flesh. It wasn't particularly painful and it was sort of soothing. It only lasted 3 minutes. When she finished she looked way better.

"_Lasha…_"

"Your welcome." I understand her and that made me feel awesome.

"_Do you want to race?_"

"Sure, to the border and back?"

"_Go!_" I understand now why this snake was Jane's best friend and why she went so far to protect it.


	15. Almost escape

**It's been way more than a year, I know, but I just I dunno, I just wasn't into the whole story thing anymore. I miss the online, but now maybe I'll write a bit more. I miss the author sensation of being wanted. Enjoy (whoever is reading).**

Jane's POV

I don't know how long it had been, sitting there with my knees curled up to my chest. My thoughts ran away without my consent. Every time I would shut my eyes, my escape from this prison was that wolf, his face, his consideration. The way he stood up for me even though he never had to. His kiss, well I should say, our kiss. I did kiss him back, after all; I was lonely and stupid and, most importantly, weakened. I absently touched the choker he had given me. The dolphin is my only link to the peace I had but freely let go. How long was I going to ignore the fact that I was an apple with a soft core? How long was I going to copy the sea, with its raging waves, but calm shallows? I couldn't take myself, knowing that I was weak in every description of what I thought it to be. And what Aro thought it to be.

_Clang._

My dark black eyes followed the sound to the door. It was Demetri again, come to taunt me like he always does. I stood behind where the door would open and waited. It creaked as he walked through.

"B positive today, Jane. Want some?" I jumped on him, twisted his arm clean of, and pushed him to the ground. He began to shout, but the words didn't bother my conscience blood did. All the smells from the feast they had just had. I was weak and hungry; nothing was going to stop me, not now.

"Jane!" Was that . But my instincts ignored my brain as I scoured the castle. I didn't need to go very far for what I wanted.

"Jane, I thought you were still " I grabbed her and sunk my teeth in so deep her scream couldn't be made, but she tried. The blood sunk into my mouth, fresh and warm, O positive. I sank to the floor with Christine, Demetri's play mate, as I continued to drink. I could smell others getting closer, so with my speed, I ran for the exit. I wasn't full yet and I needed the blood of the world. I reached the doors and yanked them open. The blood in the air filled my nose. Humans all over, waiting for me to just

"Jane!" I ran, even though I could now process that the voice calling me was Alec. I knew he wasn't going to save me. All the times I had wrongly thought this cost me pain and time, never again would I trust my opposite soul. He was dead DEAD to me.

I ran through the night toward the place with the most humans and hid in the shadows, watching. My thirst would not prevent me from having fun tonight.

Seth's POV

Two weeks full of fights with my sister, Jake and even Sam, who was my only father figure, were part my reason for being in Volterra now. And also, I wanted to find Jane. Maybe she didn't want me, but I knew what she did want, and it wasn't imprisonment for the rest of her life. I don't know what they would be doing to her, but I do know that I can ease her pain if I get her out and off the Volturi's scent.

I was honestly lost. I'd been here two days, in a hotel above a very famous bar. People drank here every night from what I could see, fainting with alcohol in their system. Tonight was like any other, but today I joined them. I had had three shots of some special they gave me and was already dizzy sitting on the stool. Other guys were watching reruns of football or dancing to invisible music. That's when I heard it.

_Swish._

From then my eyes would not leave the shadows. At two in the morning, most of the guys had fallen out but some were still talking. I had lost enough sense to alcohol so I got up and walked near the shadow. Before I could dizzily reach it, a blur ran past me.

Two guys went down and didn't get up for a whole thirty seconds. No one noticed. Not a soul except me. Then two at the tables went down. That's when the bartender screamed something in Italian. But he went down and then the slurping began, so loud to my sensitive ears. I walked closer, stealing the strength I had left for whatever was out there. As I approached the bar the slurping stopped.

"The only clean one " Something mumbled. I started to look over and black eyes stared at me. I backed away drunkenly.

"Jane." She hopped onto the bar. Her clothes were ripped, her eyes blacker than the night, and she just stared at me. "Jane, it's Seth." She stayed silent, staring. I approached her slowly. "Jane "

She jumped, pinning me to the ground after we hit a few tables along the way, of course.

"Jane, listen."

_Hiss..._

I knew that was all I would probably get from her.

"Fine then, drink your fill." Her face got closer to my neck and all of a sudden she stopped, scrunching her nose.

"Seth?"

"Hello?" With a flash she had dragged me behind a wall. "Who's behind there?"

"Play along, and stop me if I "

"Hello?" She untucked my dress shirt and ruffled her hair, and then she entwined her fingers with mine. She stepped out, smiling at me, and walked straight into a police officer.

"Oh." She did a fake girly giggle."Hi, sir." She bumped into me, pretending to be a bit drunk.

"Do you know anything about this?" We both turned towards the murder scene. Jane instantly froze. She squeezed my hand so tight that I heard my knuckles crack.

"No officer, we didn't. We were just " I gestured to myself and her.

"Oh yes." I guess she did a good job creating evidence and an alibi.

"She ok?"

"She can't deal with the dead sir; she's squeamish and well " I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her away. "Sir, we had no idea about this. We I have to get her home."

"All right, but if you remember anything, let me know."

"Yes, sir." I had to practically drag Jane away from the scene. As soon as we rounded the corner I looked into her eyes. They were as black as I thought."Jane?"

"Seth, step away." I obeyed. She closed her eyes and took a long inhale. Bad idea to me, taking in all those smells, but it seemed to calm her. She opened her eyes and calmly looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I I "

"You don't even know!" She raised her hand as if to strike me like she did before but then caressed the cheek she hit. Her face looked so loving I almost smiled. A grin began to form but then she glared at me. "The Volturi want you as a pet and you decide to come here? Foolish!"

"I I "

"Well, tell me!" I blinked shyly.

"I was here to check on you." Her eyes widened. "I was worried about you. I didn't know what the Volturi would do to you because of what Aro saw." I looked to the ground. Her hand went to my chin to pick my face up. She traced my face's shape my nose, my eyes, and my lip but then she dropped her hand away. "Come with me." I grabbed her hand and dragged her in a particular direction.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispered.

"To a feast."

Jane's POV

He took me to a forest on the outskirts of Volterra. I was finding it hard to concentrate, so I didn't pay attention to his mumblings. We reached the forest and I could tell he let go of my hand. I tried to focus and could hear him say, "I come here to transform when I need to let off some steam." How long has he been here to be able to get angry in the first place? "Jane, hunt, whatever, but do it now; you look like you're going to faint." I don't faint. Ever.

I knelt to the ground, losing my control and smelled a herd of wild deer nearby. What they were doing in this forest I didn't know, but I was hungry and I could hear the beating hearts of the whole herd. I blurred and caught the deer in a huddle. I ran around them in circles and attacked as many as I could muster in a couple moments. I was able to ground fifteen; almost the whole herd. That was all I needed. The rest scattered and I began to drink, over and over, slurping the same blood.

I finished and wiped the blood from my mouth. I stood and found Seth staring at me. My concentration was back, but I was nowhere near full.

"Are you ok now?" I nodded. His eyes were the same color as I touched the dolphin necklace self consciously.

"Your eyes " I approached him. I never did say thank you to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I was the one that got you into trouble. I was the one that melted you. I'm sorry for that."

"I feel safe around you. There was nothing you could have done or said to change that." I hugged him and he gasped. "You remind me of my brother when we were human. He would look out for me but wouldn't protect me. But you do and that's why I-"

"You don't have feelings for a wolf boy, do you, Jane?" I whipped around to see Demetri; his arm was reattached. Seth growled.

"Demetri, I-"

"We can finally have our pet, huh, Renata?" I hissed. Renata could control people and I had never liked it. I stood protectively in front of Seth.

"You have no right to imprison him. Leave him alone."

"Jane." It was Alec. "We have been told to bring the mutt back to Aro. We have no other choice." I blurred up to him and slapped him.

I'll always protect you, Jane, Alec once told me. I'll never do anything to hurt you, ever.

He stared at me, anger and confusion in his eyes.

"If you weren't my brother I would rip off your head. At least I have the courtesy to love you."

"Which is your weakness, may I add." Felix arrived.

"Something I very much like about you, Jane," Aro said, approaching.

"It's a weakness." I affirmed it but it was still posed as a question. I didn't know who I was anymore, whether I was weak or not, and he was the only person I could believe to tell me the truth.

"I was wrong to ever tell you that, my princess." He stepped forward some more but Seth growled. Aro smiled. "My pardon, I forgot how protective you could be of her." Then he looked at me, piercing with his eyes.  
"I had never stopped missing my old friend Carlisle; I thought if anyone could bring him back, it was you."

"I hate anyone and everything! How could I, sadistic twin Jane, ever bring Carlisle back?" He looked at me.

"You weren't always sadistic, were you, Jane? Don't you remember? Don't you know where you are?" I looked around and gasped.

"The village."

It was where we were almost burned alive. It was where my brother and I were left to die, it was

"I grew flowers here."

"Yes." Alec walked up to me, close enough to touch. "You grew roses for mum and lilies for father and daises for me."

"But that would mean " My mother would be buried nearby. "No." I ran to a nearby tree and turned left, seeing the river where my father had hurt me and then to the left of that was "My roses." I walked nearer to my mother's grave and saw how it was covered in my now dead roses. If I would cry I would, but I doubt I could after all this time. If I were human, I wouldn't be able to. "She loved roses." He held my hand for a while, like old times when we used to play.

"JANE!" I turned and saw Seth being held by Felix.

"No!" But my brother took me away before I could reach Seth. My mind screamed at me in its silence as I knew I was being placed into the room with no way to escape this time.


	16. Hope?

**HERE IS THE UPDATE FOR MY NEW CHAPTER OF TOSOM! (sorry its short) FOR ALL MY FANS, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! P.S I have other stories including: My Ray Of Sunlight and Bird Girl. I would very much like if some of you could take the time to read them. You can find them by going onto my profile and clicking 'hide bio' and there are my stories. I will thank you individually if you read and review my other stories, but for now...here you go XD! (p.s Muppet Spoilers)  
**

**Seth's P.O.V  
**

I look at her near lifeless body behind the glass wall in front of me and know that this is all my fault. Her, them, all of it. Why must I meddle in things that ain't to be meddled in. I stare at her for a while and then curl up up with my back against the glass and close my eyes.

_I reflect on my reflection..._

_I ask ask myself the question...  
_

_Which is the right directioooon to go...  
_

I open my eyes and think. She can sing, she sings, she can sing, beautiffuly. The muppets? I love the muppets...but she...

_I don't know..._

_Am I a man?  
_

_Or am I a muppet?  
_

We both turn and look at each other.

"I'm not much of a singer." I smile, but she just stares at me.

"Why did you do this Seth?" she whispers.

"I-"

"I don't know how to save you and...it's all your fault. Eternity as a pet."

"It's not, I-" She turns away from me and starts to hum the chorus, I sing in my head the Walter solo.

_I look into these eyes..._

_and I don't recognize...  
_

_The one I see insiiiiiide...  
_

_It's time for me to decide...  
_

"Jane, get up, dog, you too." I growl as the one called Felix takes us into a hall. Jane stays to the side but I am forced to the middle.

"Well, Jane brought home a stray, how cute." Aro wasn't happy like he usualy was. His face showed jealousy and rage. "I have a proposition for you Seth. A place in the volturi...a chance to stay with her."

"Yes..."

"We want the wolf not the boy."

"..."

"I shall force you, if you dont cooperate."

"I'm not doing it...You don't own me."

"You owe me for stealing away what belongs to me, and changing it."

"She's not an it."

"FINE!" He nodded to someone behind me and I turned. A girl that looked younger than Jane stepped out into the room. She looked sad, and hurt. She turned towards Jane mouthing the words, I'm Sorry.

"Jane, turn on your power." Renata said. Resistance on Jane's face was tremendous, I flinched but then the wierdest thing happened. The pain was flipped and I could see it, the girl was doing it. It was heading straight for Jane.

"No!"

"Then show us your wolf form!"

"Why is it important to you? And why do you have to hurt her?"

"You think I enjoy watchng this! You think I want to hurt her? It's the only way to get to you! YOU LOVE HER!"

"I-"

"DON'T EVEN DENY IT. WATCH YOUR MATE IN PAIN!" Renata whispered something and then I couldn't look away from Jane.. She was trying not to scream, but gave out after a minute. She fell to the floor, spasming, her skin flexing, graying.

"STOP IT!" No one listened. "Stop hurting her!" The pain went on and I got angrier, my body shook and a growl was at the back of my throat.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I never realized how much I hurt people. The pain hurt, but it was a good pain, after all I'd done, it was my punishment. I deserved it. Seth didn't. It hurt him to see this, I could see it in his face. As I fell to the floor his body shook so much.

"Seth..." I tried to call him...if he changed it was over and we'd stay here forever, in a tunnel...forever. "Seth..."

"I-I-ca-" His body seemed to strech and fur cam through and 4 legs appeared and he growled so loudly, my sensitive ears twitched. He stared at the girl doing this, but she had already run away. His nose came down to me.

"I'm fine."

"Well..." Aro stepped down to us slowly. Seth growled tensing.

"Don't, he'll kill you." But Seth didn't listen, he lunged for Aro, but Felix was there and twisted Seth's front leg. A whine came from Seth's mouth and he limped backwards, muzzle down.

"You are leashed to the Volturi mutt, I dont want to see your human form here again." Then Aro turned to me. "Jane, I forgive you, you are free to eat..." He looked towards the door in the corner and then walked away.

Everyone walked out except Alec and the girl.

"Jane..."

"Alec, stay away from me." He obeyed. I stood up and looked at the girl. She was trembling, as if she had gone through my power as well. Maybe she had. I turned to Seth. He was licking his paw. I walked over to him and grabbed it. He looked up at me and blinked. I turned his leg and he yelped, but he nodded his muzzle. I turned to the girl and knelt to her.

"I wasn't-they just-I'm-" she was just a child, only maybe 12 years old. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she stared into my eyes. She hugged me and sobbed as much as possible. Alec's eyes were shocked. I lifted the girl and walked to him.

"Don't you remeber what forgivness is Alec? What family is?"

"I-"

"I will never forgive you...and you are no longer my brother." I turned away from him and led Seth to my room. I truned away and he shifted and changed into Alec's clothes that were draped over a chair. What they were doing there I didn't care. I placed the girl on another chair and knelt to her again. "It's not your fault ok." she nodded rubbing her eyes. "I'll take care of you, and whoever did this to you will pay. I promise. For now, I will protect you, ok?" she nodded.

"And me..." I turned to Seth and gasped. He looked quite good in my...in Alec's old clothes. "I'll protect you too." He smiled a little. "Both of you." I nodded still thinking. He couldn't protect me...I'd protect him...if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

The girl's name was Scarlett, and she was taken from her father. I had to explain to her the rules and she seemed to understand she couldn't see him again. She stayed quiet after that. Seth layed in my bean bag chair staring at nothing. We were a wierd trio, but it felt like a family I'd never had. The only one missing was...

"Nuka..." Seth looked at me but I payed him no mind. I hoped to whoever was holy that Bella took care of her. Arms wrapped around me from behind and I didnt tense at all for some reason. I melted into those arms, so much stronger than mine, so warm, so safe. We went to the floor and I placed my head in the crook of his neck. He rocked me and it reminded me of my mother again. I closed my eyes remembering her smell. She smelled like strawberries and roses. She always smelled like that no matter what she did. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. I wanted to cry so much but I couldnt.

_I can't buy your love, dont even wanna try_

_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, So I'm not gonna lie  
_

_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you  
_

_it beats only for you  
_

He had lied...he could sing...and quite good. I knew this song, and it always reminded me of my mother. 'My kind of love' by Emili Sande. It reminded me of how much I missed her and...

"Stop."

"What is it?"

"Don't sing that song."

"I-ok." He didn't even ask why. I nustled closer to him and sniffed. After a while something nustled into my arms and I saw Scarlett. I hugged her close and closed my eyes. I felt safe, like nothing was impossible and that I could always be who I always wanted to be with these people beside me.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella never goes anywhere without me. It feel strange staying at the house without her or Renesmee. I sit with Carlisle for a while. His thoughts are muddled and hard to understand.

"We have to do something..." He looked at me strangly. "You know the wolves want to go after Seth. They'll get killed without our help."

"I agree, but we have no idea whats happened. How can we help in anayway without knowing whats-" Bella walked in then. I stood up and she walked over.

"I know how to figure out what's going in Volterra."

"You do?" Carlisle asked. Bella put her head down.

"Jane loves something a lot, and I know what it is. She put aside her hate for me to protect her."

"Her?" I asked.

"Yes." And then Bella held up her arm and I could see a small snake wrapped around her arm. "This is Nuka. She and Jane could communicate, its a skill the snake has. Nuka was bitten by a vampire...it's a lot explain, but she is a deadly poisonous snake. She can kill a vampire."

"_Hello..." _I stared at it. Why couldnt I read it's mind if it could comprehend our language.

"She's a sheild also." Ah, thats why.

"And she can find out what's going on in Volterra?" Carlisle asked again.

"Yes."

"Bella..." But she stopped me.

"Jane is different now...trust me, she can be forgiven now." I didnt believe her, but I gave her the benifit of the doubt. The snake unwrapped itself from Bella, falling to the floor and curled itself up. It was longer than I expected. "She may be there a while, so...Edward?" I looked back at my love and smiled. "Can we talk now?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

Jane and Scarlett layed in my arms for what seemed like forever. Jane with her eyes closed looked at piece. It looked as if she really was asleep, but shhe wasn't, I knew. My bones were stiff, but I din't want to disturb either of them.

_"Sathay...shahashaaa..." _I looked down at Jane as Scarlett looked up.

"Jane?" She stood up and walked over to a chair to support her weight. She looked weak but looked intent.

_"Soothhhyusppsssss...aiiisshyaskk..." _

"Seth, is Jane ok?"

"I'm not sure." I walked over to her and got to her before she collapsed. "Jane!"

"I'm fine. Good news." I was confused but listened to her. "Your pack know how to find us, and are bringing the Cullens. You can leave with Scarlett and you'll be ok." In her crazy mind, maybe she thought they all had a chnace but I didn't think so.

"Jane you need a drink."

"I know." And she bit into me.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I hadn't realized how weak and hungry I was, and it didnt compute that I bit Seth until 30 seconds after I'd done it. I pulled away and placed my hand on the bite.

"SETH! YOU IDIOT!" He just stared at me. I kneeled, escaping his arms, and held my hand there to stop the bleeding. "Scarlett get that towel over there." She brought it over and I removed my hand to place the towel there. "I could've killed you! I still could've have killed you. You absolote-" He pulled the towel away and all that was on it was black. It smelled of Vampire venom. Why- "Your blood...it..."

"Maybe...I have a good defense system, better than the other wolves maybe."

"Our venom is deadly to you! How?"

"Jane, I'm fine."

"And...your blood..." Their scent covered up the best tasting blood. I couldn't get enough and I still craved it. He still smelt funny, but now I knew what layed beneath the wierd scent. I licked my lips and stood up. I had to drink something...it would be less tasty in comparison, but I couldn't bite him again, I couldn't risk it. "Scarlett, what do you drink?"

"Who they give me. Why?" I shook, I was that weak.

"Jane."

"No...if you get up I'll bite you again." I walked over to the door and turned the handle. "I'll be back." I shut the door behind me and walked down to the feeding area. I was disgusted in what I was stuck to drink...but I needed to be full. I eneterd the area and went to the fridge stock. Demetri loves his bags of B positive and at some point so did I. I took one and ripped it open and drank. Positivity would be good right now.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Leah's ben antsy since we havent gone to save her brother yet. The whole of the pack on both sides of the treaty is ready to get him back but the Cullens keep telling us to wait. We're sick of waiting, especially us who are tired of Leah going off.

"Sam, could you do something about her?" He shakes his head and we all cover our ears as she enters again.

"It's that freakin leech's fault. If she had never come her..." she walked out again, and we relaxed. Then the phone rang. I offered to get it. I picked up and it was Carlisle.

"Yeah?"

"We know enough now to make a plan. I suggest you only bring Sam this time."

"Uh-huh. We'll be there soon."

10 minutes later we were at the Cullens talking to a snake. I'm not explaining that one, too much is wierd as it is.

"So we have to get in there and be friendly?"

"I have always been considered a friend of the Volturi, since I was with them once."

"We'll all go, since he never really got to meet the whole family."

"So your saying we have to tag behind." Sam wasn't happy about it either.

"Until we know more, we ask that you do."

"What if he's hurt?"

"We'll deal with it." I was skeptical and I could tell Sam was as well, but we had to rust that this would work. Seth, we're coming for you buddy.

**I'd like to take this ime to thank my Beta Demetrifever123, for all her hard work. I hope she doesnt hate me, because as you can probably tell, there are mistakes in this because i was being impatient with posting XD Maybe she'll tell me off later. But since the story is almost over (and im still thinking about a sequel) I want to thatnk her, and the fans, and reviewers. You made being a fanfiction author awesome!  
**


	17. Chance

**I think ill do two more chapters, and then think about a sequel. XD Heres's my next chapter 'The Calvary'.**

**Jane's p.o.v**

It tasted like crap...compared to Seth's blood. While drinking my B+, I thought up how to describe the taste of Seth's blood. It was sort of...creamy? I gave up and discarded my blood bag. I turned and Alec was there.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Aro wants us to take the dog on patrol."

"He cant go in his wolf form, and its Seth." Alec nodded.

"Aro does not want to see him human, that rule only applies to him."

"Right, I'll meet you outside." I walked past him and got to the door when I heard a faint whisper.

"Jane..."

I got back to our room and Scarlett was playing my new sims game that I had recently become interested in. I smiled a bit and then looked at Seth. He was asleep in a chair, I didnt want to wake him up.

"Seth!" He jerked awake to my voice and stared at me confused. "We've got patrol."

Seth's p.o.v

Walking out in the tension between her and her brother was like walking through choking fog. They didnt look at each other, didnt even glance. They were both as stone cold as the other. I stood behind them as we walked down the dimly lit streets. We reached the end of the road and Alec stopped. I looked at him with an confused expression.

"Jane." She turned and stared at him with no expression.

"Yes Alec."

"How much do you care...for Seth?" I was shocked he even bothered to say my name. Jane was nonplussed.

"I care for his well being."

"Is that all? After all, you kissed him." She stepped forward.

"He kissed me, if we're being accurate Alec. I was surprised." That hurt me, but I knew she was lying. Wasn't she?

"Yet...when you look at him..."

"Yes?"

"It's like when I looked at Alice." A small grin tugged at Jane's lips and she was having trouble keeping it down.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Alec?" He looked up at her and shook his head. "Then you should." The both seemed to share something through their eyes, but then went stone faced again. I cleared my throat and they both turned to me. I looked at Jane. "Does Seth have permission to speak in your presence Alec?"

"Yes."

"You'll find her again, whoever this Alice is."

"How dare you! How-" Jane grabbed his arm and he stared at him.

"He is right...brother."

"There is also something called apology and forgive." They both stared at me. I turned my attention to something else and started whistling.

"You aren the sorry type Jane."

"Who says I need to say sorry Alec?"

We took a few more strides down the street until I was so bored I tapped Jane on the shoulder. She hissed and turned so fast I tripped.

"Yes Seth?"

"Why...are we patrolling for?"

"For, prospective vampires. With ablility possibilities."

"Thats sick." Alec hissed at me this time.

"How do you think we found the Scarlett girl mutt?" Thats when Jane hissed at Alec. They were in a hissy-fit mood tonight.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I couldnt let Alec know how I felt for Seth. He would be the first to tell Aro, then I'd kill Seth. Renata would be sure to make me do it.

"Haven't we done enough Alec?"

"Yes...make your way back, do not linger." and then he left. Seth and I let out a sigh of relief at this. I sniffed to make sure he was really gone and turned to Seth.

"Sorry I hissed at you."

"Dont bother about it." I walked closer to him and touched his heart and closed my eyes. It beat quite fast, for a human creature. I listened for a while until his hand covered mine and I had to open my eyes. We stood there holding hands for a while. Then he leaned down near my ear and blew hot air into it, which made me smile. "Ive watched you, you envy us."

"Every cold blooded thing seeks heat."

"You have no blood at all, so why envy us?"

"I'm allowed to miss the warmth of a fire Seth." His neck was so close to my lips I-

"Well you've got me, a heated furnace." He hugged me, and I was frozen. I hadn't been hugged like this for so long, but the blood pumping in him so fast distracted me so much, I couldnt think. I got distracted from him saying something in my ear. It was like a mumble, but I could discern it. "My imprint..." I backed up and stared at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"What does that mean, I'm your imprint?" He looked astonished that I heard him.

"Nothing, it means...nothing."

"Your lying to me Seth, why?" He tried to approach me, but I backed up again.

"I-"

"Dont lie to me!"

"An imprint, I ... Jane."

"Tell me, now." He stepped away, taken aback, but closed his eyes and sighed.

"My soul mate, a wolf thing. An imprint is your soul mate, forever, they are your world, you'll die for them. No questions asked, no hesitations, without them, your messed up. Your my imprint, my wolf imprinted on you." I waited a second processing this information. Then it hit me.

"You would have never-"

"Jane, thats not true."

"No, without imprinting, you would have never spoken to me."

"Jane, I wou-"

"No you wouldn't! This was all down to CHANCE!" She hissed at me and circled me in one blink.

"Jane, I still care for you, that hasnt changed. I lo-"

"NO! THIS IS A LIE! YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE CARED FOR ME, TRIED TO PROTECT ME, IF IT WASNT FOR THAT STUPID IMPRINTING!" and with that she dissapeaed into the darkness. I stepped forward, when I heard a crunch under my foot. I looked down and saw the dolphin necklace I had given her. I sighed. What had I done?

**ITS SHORT I KNOW. But im drawing it out to the finale, in a hope that i can or cannot do a sequel.**


	18. Actual love and not a mistake?

**Heres the next chapter guys, sorry about the confusion with the other one, I named it the worn thing XD, anyway, here you go.**

**Carlisle's P.O.V  
**

As we got off the plane and rented cars, I tried to come up with a plane to act as if we wanted to visit Aro. He wouldn't trust me completly, but I would try to be his frined to make it seem like we are meaning no harm. We arrived ain Volterra by nightfall thank the heaven's above. We exited the cars and explained to the wolves one more time that we were to act as respectful and friendly as possible. Some didnt agree, but thankfully it wasnt only the couple of them that were only in the pack last year. We walked to wards the entrance of the Volturi's hidng place/home. I hoped that we could rescue Seth...and possibly Jane, without anyone getting hurt.

We got to the entrance and...Renata was waiting for us. She nodded and led us to the hall where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were waiting for us.

"Nice to bless us with your visit Carlisle. Though we weren't warned of your visit."

"It was meant to be a surprise my friend." I answered smiling.

"Well, we were not ready for you, but you brought along all your friends and family, so I guess I shall over look that. Where is the hybrid?"

"Renesmee," Bella answered, "Is with her grandfather in Disney World, to have a good time."

"Ah." Aro said smiling. "What is your business here Carlisle?"

"We merely wanted to give you a chancxe to actually meet us without...distractions. They were so rude." Aro nodded. "We..." I motioned to the wolves, "Our frinds here were wondering if you had seen their wolf brother Seth?" Aro's face was a mask. He stepped down from his thrown and approached me.

"Why would he be here?" I smiled a bit.

"He...must have wandered here out of curiousity."

"Carlisle, must even you be reminded of the fact that your frind is not a cat?" He smiled again. We shared a breaf cold laugh. "My friend your visit should last so you can see the nightlife here. You will stay tonight, Renata will show you rooms you can stay in." I nodded and we went to follow Renata but Bella spoke again.

"Where is Jane?" Aro had turned to leave, but stopped at Bella's voice.

"Last I remember, she was on patrol with her brother, but he is here." Alec shuffled his feet with a stone cold expression.

Renata led us to a chamber of the underground shelter with empty bedrooms. Everyone seperated into two's or ones. Esme caressed my cheek smiling and I returned the smile.

"Are we safe do you think?"

"I believe so my love."

**Seth's P.O.V**

I lifted the necklace of the ground and placed it in my pocket. I started to sniff trying to follow Jane's scent. She had run towards the forest again. I raced after her in the night, but lost her scent after 10 minutes of running. "Jane!" I looked around and walked forward. "Jane! JANE!" She jumped down from a tree, hair covering her face. "Jane, please hear me out."

"It was all a mistake."

"No don't think that ever." she stepped away from me.

"I never should have fallen for you."

"You fell for me?"

"Yes, but it was all a accident, never would have happened if you werent a wolf."

"Jane, you believe in fate right, different lives, destiny."

"Dont tell me it was destiny, thats an even bigger piece of luck."

"You said you needed me-"

"NO, I said I felt safe around you, nothing of the sort escaped my lips. I would never admit that much even if it were true." I blinked.

"Jane, the way you feel now, that matters, not before. You have people that care about you now, your more human than any of the Volturi, Aro said he wanted you like that."

"IF HE WANTED ME LIKE THAT, WHY DID HE MAKE ME KILL-" She fell to the ground, head in her hands. I couldnt resist wrapping my arms around her and she didnt fight me. "Seth he..."

"He's a monster, you can finally get away from him, you said help was coming didnt you?" She looked into my eyes and grinned.

"I thought you didnt believe me, I could see it in your eyes."

"I have to trust at some point dont I if I wanna spend my life with you." She fully smiled then and it was so beautiful. I nuzzeled her nose with mine in an eskimo kiss and she giggled. She reminded me of a little sister, except that would never be, she was my imprint.

"Do you forgive me? For keeping it a secret?"

"Yes, sorry, I overeacted."

"No, you reacted just like I thought you would." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Then we stood up.

"We should get back, we may be in trouble." She set off and I walked behind her.

Suddenly she turned around falling into me and caught my hands...and my lips. She kissed me more than the accidental time, she kissed me like she really cared about me with all her heart. He arms wrapped around my neck as she sighed in pleasure. We kissed for a long time, but...me being kind of human had to breathe at some point. I guess that means it lasted a good 2 minutes. We smiled at each other and she gave me an eskimo kiss.

"Lets go." We walked back hand in hand.

**Romance bit for you XD I know this was supposed to be action, but my mind changed without my consent, but i'll do some action in the final and there is also a surprise so stay tuned guys. DONT GET ANGRY CAUSE ITS SHORT XD Next chapter coming quick! READ AND REVIEW GUYS PLEAE! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour fans! here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long to update XD forgive me nari XD**

Seth's P.O.V

We reached the home of the Volturi after releasing each other's hands and went to our room. Scarlett was there playing that Sims Game again. I wanted to tell her to leave so I could make out with Jane but that would make me more than rude because of where we are. I sat down and she sat in my lap, voluntarily. I nuzzled her neck as she hung on to me and she sighed a bit making me even happier. Then a whiff caught my nose, was that-it was Leah's scent definitly.

"Seth?"

"I smell Leah." She took a whiff too. Then she stood and opened the door. I followed her with Scarlett holding my hand as we walked down a hall and into a dark corridor. Then she knocked on the door. Jacob Black opened it.

"Jacob?"

"Seth!" He pulled me into a hug along with...the whole pack! They had come. I couldnt believe it Jane was right.

"Jane." Bella walked up to her and hugged her. Everyone in the room gasped. Jane even hugged her back.

"Thanks Bella." The laughed a bit and then something slithered up to wrap itself around Jane's neck. "And thanks to you missy."

"Is that a-"

"I'll explain this later Seth. So what's your plan for getting these two out." Us two?

"Who's the little girl?" Paul asked.

"This is Scarlett, they turned her and her power is awesome!" I said lifting her up. Leah eskimo kissed Scarlett smiling fully for the first time.

"Well getting them out is just a matter of decieving the guards and Aro which will turn into an all out war since they are both owned by The Volturi now." Edward said nonchalantly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You keep saying us two, Jane is coming too." They all just looked at me. I put Scarlett down and I went over to Jane who wouldnt look me in the eye.

"He'll want someone to punish, he can punish me."

"No, thats the whole reason I came here in the first place. Im not leaving you."

"You have too." She caressed my face and I held her hand.

"Then that cats out of the bag?" Edward asked. I nodded. Everyone seemed to sigh. There was a knock at the door and everyone froze. Renata walked in and smiled.

"Good, you're all here. Aro wants to see you all."

* * *

In the hall the tension was high since almost everyone was itching for a fight. I stood next to Jane and Scarlett and stayed silent in my wolf form for Aro. Scarlett was holding a fist of my fur but Jane didnt touch me for appearances sake.

"Thank you for coming my dear friends. I wanted you to see something." He stepped down to our level and motioned for Jane to come to him. I was so apprehensive, he would find out- But Jane walked. She didnt touch him but she went to his side.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need a favour from you." she nodded awaiting her job.

"I need you to give me your scarf." Jane blinked, her scarf was really Nuka, but Aro didnt know that did he?

"And why is that?"

"Just give it to me." Jane didnt move, telling me this wouldnt end well. "Jane!" he grabbed her wrist and he froze.

"Jane!" Bella ran for her but Felix stopped her ending in a battle of wills with Edward. All other eyes were on Aro and Jane, especially mine.

Aro ripped Nuka from Jane's neck and swore. He actually swore! I howled and walked over baring my teeth at him. Jane on the other hand was...quivering.

"Please, Aro please..." her voice was so small. "Dont hurt her, I beg you, please." Aro's rage was obvious and he...Jane screamed so loud when he ripped that snake apart and Bella did as well. The connection between them severed, she was in pure shock on the ground at the 1/2 of Nuka she could see. "No." The Aro grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. I growled knowing Felix wasnt far behind me and that I couldnt do anything.

"You had the world here. You had everything."

"No...I didnt-" she said trying to speak. "No family." He threw her across the room. "Your my daughter Jane!" Everyone stared at him. "Yes, I speak the truth, your mother and I were human when it happened. That is why I saved you two. You are my daughter, my princess. Nothing can change that."

"And Alec?" Jane asked getting up.

"He is his fathers son, I saved him out of courtesy to you."

"BUT YOU MADE ME KILL MY MOTHER!" She screamed. How could he do that?

"I thought I could change your personality."

"I was already un forgiving, what was there to change Aro?"

The atmosphere of the room changed. Our side was angry and saw Aro as a betrayer. One by one our wolves transformed and attacked the guard. Scarlett jumped on my back as I took a bite of Felix. I lost sight of Jane and Bella who must've followed her.

Jane's P.O.V

How could that asshole be my father? I walked out of the room before the fighting began heading for the roof.

"Jane?" I turned to Bella and I knew we both felt the same, we were both angry and heart broken for losing Nuka. We reached the roof but unknowingly the newborns and Renata had followed us. We turned and the fight instantly began. Surprisingly Bella could fight for herself when Edward wasnt around. We got through five well trained newborns and then I got attacked from behind. A headlock had me and then I was twisted around to the floor. The newborn boy was above me and I smiled at him, making him shake and scream. While I was down Bella had downed the other two newborns, now all we had was Renata. I smiled at her ready to take her out when she burst, instantaneouly. I looked at Bella, us both confused, but then...a snake was in her place. It looked like Nuka but-?

"Jane come on, we have to get to Seth and Scarlett."

We ran back down and found everyone still fighting. Scarlett was a top Seth and the vampires were discarded and fires were started. I went to flank Seth where Bella went to Edward. We fought and fought avoiding the fire. After a while there were only the three left. Marcus who looked blood thirsty Caius who looked un amused and Aro. I couldnt actually believe we had nearly defeated the Volturi! I took a step forward at the front of the group.

"Aro-" But then Alec was in front of me. I couldnt destroy my own brother so I stepped away.

"Jane!"

"Leah you know I cant do it, he's my brother."

"And he's protecting his father." Aro said smiling.

"He's not your son you ass son of a bitch." I shouted. Aro chuckled but unexpectedly Alec turned to Aro and hissed.

"I have been wrong to neglect my sister, to torture her on your whims. I will help her now." Aro looked bewildered. As quick as lightning Emmet and Jasper went to Marcus and Caius. Thier fights were fast to follow but both were on the floor in an instant Marcus snarling and Caius wide eyed.

"You really wish to destroy us?" Sympathetically I looked at Aro. "I never wanted a father, not after the abusive one I had." I walked to him and placed his jaw in my tiny hand. "You will live, because I dont kill blood family, ever."

"And that is your weakness." I tossed him aside as Emmet and Jasper finished off the other two.

* * *

**Guys sadly this story is about to end :( this chapter is two chapters away from finished. read and review and based on how many ill get ill decide whather to do a sequel. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, iI don't want to say good-bye but theirs a surprise :) Don't be upset guys, read it all :) Thanks for being helpful in Reviewing, but up until the end I got less :P but on my own I've decided to do a sequel cause I love my pairing :) YOURWELCOME!**

* * *

_**Jasper P.O.V**_

I took satisfaction in killing our so-called 'Rulers' and knew that this would start trouble in the vampire world. We still had Aro, if he is as strong alone, he can still stop chaos I suppose. Still, I cannot believe that Aro is Jane's father. Her emotion of surprise and his emotion of pride. Pride in the fact that she killed her own mother, and her anger that he made her do it despite the fact that he...loved her?

"We have to leave, now." Carlisle was saying. Aro was still alive and was stuck in rubble. He could break any minute and that was apparently dangerous.

"Come on Alice." ane we exited.

_**Jane's P.O.V**_

As we followed each other out, me holding onto Seth's fur as Scarlett sat on his back I heard a hiss. As Seth left, I stayed listening.

"_Jane.._" I looked down and there was the snake.

"I don't-"

"There is no time for questions, you must follow me." I followed her, slowly, to the roof again. Then she stopped and slithered to face me. "_I am in great pain_."

"Then drink, I want you to stay alive-"

"_NO! I have no power left in me to be the undead. You must accept my gift and live with why I gave it to you." _I nodded, but the questions still ran around in my head. "_The vampire who created me wasn't crazed, she had a purpose._" I knelt to get a look at her. _"It was your mother."_

"But my mother wasn't-"

_"shhhhh! She was a half vampire, your father, Aro, was human. You were human, then there was trouble. Aro wanted to change your mother into a full vampire. As he did, he did. It's a long story, but the point is, this happened. Then she found Alec's father. Then the witch trial where you two were to be burned. Then came Aro. Your mother knew what he'd done to you. She wanted to protect you from his horrible ways. She had an idea to create me. A secret friend and protector for you." _This all surprised me. I never thought that my mother would still look out for me even after, she sort of just left my mind when I was turned. _"She only created me after so many years, when you were sane enough to keep me, and not completely blood thirsty or whatever it is you would've been. Her words were, '**she isn't supposed to be like this, her destiny is different, but will come back to vampirism later. When he comes, change her so their bond can be tested. I want her happy, and want her destiny to be fulfilled**' I never really figured out what it meant. But I can do as she asked regardless."__  
_

I knew what she was going to do and I didn't want it. I backed away.

"This is all I've ever known, I can't go back to being weak and-Seth shouldn't have to protect me and-I-NO!" She came forward anyway. "How would you do it anyway?"

"_The cure for vampirism is in my blood, and only you can have it."_

"I DON'T WANT IT!"_  
_

"_Jane your mother's last wish, please. You killed her and you owe this to her. Your destiny is important to the world of vampires. Plus you will get some power from me. Jane...I cannot wait here forever and I cannot force you, but you will die if you don't."_

I turned away pacing. The life I've learned to live with, or the destiny of my kind? To live or to die?

_"Jane, I cannot..." _She fell over before she could finish. I ran to her.

"I will, for you, throw away my existence, for you. For my forever friend." And then I bit into her.

Her blood was sour, not like candy sour, just sour, and I wanted to spit it out, but I thought of my promise and drank and drank until I felt a bit nauseated.

_**Seth's P.O.V**_

I thought Jane was going to look for the remains of her snake friend so I waited outside, Scarlett still on my back.

"We need to go, she'd been there too long." I sneered at Edward but agreed with him. Scarlett jumped off my back and went to Leah and I went back inside. I followed Jane's scent past the rubble and the dead ashes of the vanquished vampires, all the way to the roof. I saw Jane there, whispering something and rocking on her knees. Then she stood, looking over the small wall that went around the roof. She looked so pretty yet her posture said sad._  
_

Then she doubled over. She was moaning in pain, but she didn't fall, she got closer to the edge and tripped. I caught her top in my teeth.

"Seth!" I pulled and she was on the ground shaking. She hugged my foreleg just shaking. I nudged her with my nose scared that something was really wrong. She wouldn't acknowledge me though, she just sat there shaking.

**_Bella's P.O.V_**

As we all waited for Seth and Jane to come back, I watched Leah and Scarlett and realised how much I missed Renesmee. It also made me think of the future. Jane would stay with us now, and would have to take up our values again, and she'd have to change and pretend to be human.

We all jumped. Someone was screaming.

I ran in front of Edward and the rest followed us, past the rubble and past the now sparking remains of fires. Aro I noticed, was gone.

I reached the roof where the scent trail ended. I saw Seth in wolf form with a shaking and screaming Jane next to him.

"What's going on!"

"He doesn't know what's happening, and neither can I. Her thoughts are blocked to me-"

"And the only emotion coming from her is pain."

"Well we have to do someth-" But my words stopped as Jane looked at me. Her eyes wer blank, as in, she had no iris or pupil. I knelt to her. "Jane...can you hear me?"

"Make it stop." It was her speaking but not her voice.

"What?"

"Make it stop, the rain of blood-" I shook her and she flopped. Seth growled at me but I ignored him. She wasn't dead, vampires don't just die like that.

We waited a while, Scarlett came over and hugged Jane and Seth. I held her hand. Then something wierd happened. She got...warm, and there was a rhythm to her. Like she had a...I jumped back.

"Jane!" Edward held me as she shifted. Scarlett sniffed and I grabbed her before she could do anything.

"She's-" I hushed Edward and I held Scarlett tight.

Jane sat up and looked around, blinking. She moved her hair out of her face and stood up. She tripped and fell into Seth, and then turned to look at him.

"Jane?" she looked at me and her eyes were...the brightest emerald-green.

_**Jane's P.O.V**_

It was so strange. I didn't remember where I was, or why I was on the ground. And then I saw Bella and Seth, and as you could say, the beautiful dead. I was really surprised. I felt heavy, the pull of gravity more than it normally had been. Everything seemed dull now, colours and shapes. I spun and looked at a beautiful sunrise, but it wasn't as amazing as I knew it used to be.

I tried to walk but tripped over my own feet and fell. In front of me was Nuka's corpse and I remembered what I'd done. Then I felt something wet on my face. I touched my cheeks and felt the brim of...tears? I can't be crying can I? A wet nose nudged me, and I pushed it away.

I tried standing again, feeling clumsy and weak. I hunched over touching the wall trying to get my balance. Then I pushed up and put out my hands to steady my body. I turned to face everyone and my brother was in front, Edward was holding him back, but he still wanted to come towards me.

"I'm" my voice wasn't melodious and perfect anymore. It was shaking and sounded terrified. I swallowed and tried again. "I'm Human."

"Yeah, I know." Bella was holding Scarlett who was staring at me with those huntress eyes I knew so well. I backed up and tripped but Jacob, of all people, caught me.

"You're alright." I shook him off but he held me tighter than I realized. My legs were like Jelly and all these emotions flooded my head. I felt overwhelmed, and I couldn't focus. Carlisle took my other arm.

"Seth will change back and we'll go." I nodded as they helped me down the stairs. I felt so vulnerable, but there was nothing I could do about it.

_**Seth's P.O.V**_

Paul gave me some clothes and we got on a plane. I sat next to Jane and watched her out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head now. I knew certain things were going to change now. Vampires would find out that the Royals were gone and chaos was bound to ensue.

I had to protect Jane whether she liked it or not.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't remember it at all."

"What?"

"Being Human." I laughed and she grinned.

"I'll help you out."

**SURPRISE ALTERNATE ENDING**

_**Seth's** **P.O.V**_

I thought Jane was going to look for the remains of her snake friend so I waited outside, Scarlett still on my back.

"We need to go, she'd been there too long." I sneered at Edward but agreed with him. Scarlett jumped off my back and went to Leah and I went back inside. I followed Jane's scent past the rubble and the dead ashes of the vanquished vampires, all the way to the roof. I saw Jane there, whispering something and rocking on her knees. Then she stood, looking over the small wall that went around the roof. She looked so pretty yet her posture said sad._  
_

Then she doubled over. She was moaning in pain, but she didn't fall, she got closer to the edge and tripped. I caught her top in my teeth.

"Seth!" I pulled and she was on the ground shaking. She hugged my foreleg just shaking. I nudged her with my nose scared that something was really wrong. She wouldn't acknowledge me though, she just sat there shaking.

She looked up at me and her eyes were black, fully, no pupils. She stood and stared at me, and she backed away.

_Jane!_

" You will ruin it, all of it!" I smelled everyone running up from below. Everyone came into view and Jane hunched over. "Stop the rain, the rain of blood or you shall all perish as the snake did."

"Jane!" Bella tried to run forward but Edward grabbed her and Jasper stepped forward.

"Your overwhelmed and scared, I know."

"You must stop the reign of terror without the royals and her."

_What is she talking about Edward!_

"It's not her."

_What?_

"Stop the rain of blood and terror." Jasper was still trying to get to her but she was getting to close to the edge again. "You must stop!" and then she froze and looked at me, her eyes turning green. "I love you." and then she fell back.

_NO!_

__She fell and fell and I could only watch, we could only watch for we knew she had changed, she was human, and she wouldn't survive. I howled in frustration and heartbroken. I lashed out and then I didn't remember anything else.

Jane was dead.

* * *

**I know! it's over! horrible isn't it. TWO YEARS AND ITS OVER! I 3 YOU NARI CAUSE YOU STILL READ AFTER THAT GAP OF MONTHS AND EVERYONE WHO READ. I HOPE YOU AT LEAST REVIEW THE LAST ONE AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT OR HATED IT, WOULD BE NICE OF YOU :) SEQUEL COMING YOUR WAY BECAUSE I LOVE THIS DIRECTION! PLEASE REVIEW! (i might change my mind :(**


	21. Link to Sequel (-)

s/8565971/1/Who-Am-I-Now-Sequel-to-The-Other-Side-Of-Me

**Link to the sequel guys :) enjoy the first chapter until i update :)**


End file.
